1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Eat Pray Die
'Eat Pray Die' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 51. Originally aired August 8, 2011. Title reference: Spoofs the popular movie Eat Pray Love. -- This is the Original Episode -- Ich Bin Ein Stoner Way to Die #'500' On October 26, 1384, in Cochem, Germany. A medieval witch hunter goes mad after eating grains infected with ergot. The superstitious townspeople use a method that the witch hunter used on a village woman who was accused of witchcraft: pricking a mole on the accused's body (if it bled, the accused was innocent; if not, the accused was deemed a witch). The witch hunter's mole does not bleed and he is sentenced to death by stoning. The witch hunter is killed when a stone hits him in the head and cracks his skull. Alt names - Witch Hunt Another Up The Butt Story Way to Die #'449' On August 17, 2009, in Las Vegas, NV. A drunk bachelor attempts to rape a stripper (who was used as a human sushi bar) at his bachelor party. The stripper pushes him onto the toilet and he leans on the flush mechanism. Abnormally high pressure in the tank causes the porcelain lid to fly onto the floor and shatter, and the bachelor slips onto a shard of porcelain, piercing his colon and intestinal tract, and causing him to bleed to death. Alt names - Buzz-Ted Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Bachelor Bashed". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Poly-Ass-Turd Way to Die #'189' On October 7, 2003, in Twin Falls, ID. A fraudulent self-help guru holds an outdoors seminar for people with low self-confidence, which includes a test in which the patients have to walk over a bed of hot coals. When a patient complains the coals are too hot, the guru attempts to prove them wrong and walk over them himself. However, he falls and is caught ablaze, with his polyester suit melting onto his skin causing fatal burns to his body and dies. Alt names - You're Fired! Shoots & Ladders Way to Die #'79' On May 9, 2004, in Melbourne, FL. Annoyed by his neighbor's barking dog, a miser shoots it with a pellet from a slingshot. However, while putting the slingshot back in the attic, a screw falls out of the ladder he is using, and he slips, falling backward and smacking his head against the hardwood floor. He soon dies from brain damage that stops his heart and breathing. Alt names - See You Ladder E-I-E-I-Oww! Way to Die #'487' On June 1, 2005, in Pullman, WA. Two delinquents are sentenced to a work release program on a farm after they got caught for grand theft auto. One of the delinquents picks up a captive bolt pistol, thinking it is a pump to a milking machine. The farmer's daughter warns him not to play with it, but he points it at her saying that he wants milk. Still thinking that it's a pump, the delinquent uses the captive bolt pistol on his own chest, piercing his heart. Alt names - In Farm's Way Bush Defeated Way to Die #'769' On March 23, 1999, in Nelson, VA. A woman with a large amount of pubic hair decides to get rid of it by clipping, shaving, and waxing it off herself after her boyfriend refuses to have sex with her. She accidentally removes some skin in the process, allowing an infection of necrotizing fasciitis to set in and kill her two weeks later from blood poisoning and organ failure. Alt names - Wax On, Wax Off Skid Marked Way to Die #'419' On March 12, 2006, in St. Petersburg, FL. A group of car thieves are practicing "ghost riding the whip" (putting the car into gear and dancing alongside it) with a stolen SUV. One of them attempts "The Circle," which involves making the car ride in a tight circle while standing atop it. The SUV hits a parking chalk, knocking the rider from the roof of the SUV. While on the ground, the SUV comes around and runs over the riders legs and breaks them. The SUV comes around and crushing his head. Alt names - Ghost Rider Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing